


Secret

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert One-Shots [13]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Past Abuse, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Secret: a valid but not commonly known or recognized method of achieving or maintaining something."No. Nor was it boyish banter,"





	

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whoever you want.

JD and Adam were asleep on their newly bought and renovated house or were supposed to be.

JD turns and twists out of Adam's loving death grip and sits up in their bed, head in hands and cream coloured sheets pooling around his waist. Adam mumbles something akin to 'baby' in his sleep and flops his body so that his crescent moon this exposed to the darkness.

Moving back to lay next to Adam, JD traces along Adam's ribs, over Antonius.

"What's wrong?" asks Adam after getting a hold of JD's hand in the dark.

"Nothing," JD says and curls his back to Adam.

"It's been 'nothing' since the wedding," states Adam and blindly searches for JD.

"I... I... killed my previous husband," JD stutters after a long stretch of silence.

"JD?" asks Adam, sits up and pulls JD into his lap.

"You only know about the name calling," JD says and Adam can feel the wetness of tears on his firm chest.

JD moves a hand to his upper arm then the opposite arm's wrist.

Adam moves his arms from JD's waist down his arms to his hands, entangling their hands.

"So you didn't get hurt by falling off a bicycle when you were younger?"

"No. Nor was it boyish banter,"

"How?"

"Poisoning. He... he liked berries a lot, especially when they were in a puree form. His favourite was blue berries and black berries. I had a connection who organized me some Atropa belladonna or Deadly Nightshade or belladonna berries who if you looked quickly you will probably mistake for smaller blue berries. Couple that with him forcing me to make most of his food, but allowing me none, it gave me plenty of opportunity to lace his daily puree with the belladonna berries."

"It's alright JD," says Adam softly and pulls the silent crying man closer to his body, "you know I will never do anything that that horrible man has done to you."

"I know," JD whispers.

Which prompts Adam to turn them to their sides, Adam still holding on to JD tightly.

"It's instinctive to defend yourself. If I ever feel endangered, I'd do it again. And will find a way."

Causing Adam to slightly loosen his grip on JD.


End file.
